Danger in Cairo
No it's not Crosscheck says, "This is Cairo air control! We just detected an incoming meteor! It's heading right for the city and or energy weapon are powerless to stop it, it seems to emit a strange energy signature. BY ALLAH IT'S ***statics***" The meteor landed in one of Cairo's heavily populated suburb, leaving a large crater approximatively 200 meters wide. Buildings are on fire, people are screaming for help, the authorities are inefficient and anyone can feel the energy emited by the meteor. Whatever that thing is, it worths more energon than a nuclear powerplant. Crosscheck happens to be on a hovercraft flying over the desert not to far from the impact site. The broadcast catches his attention and he changes his course towards the city. Opening the Autobot frequency <> Well a bunch of fires and emergency broadcasts are like a big red X on the map to a Protectobot, and it certainly suits the mood if anybot wanted to ride on the blue fire engine in appropriate fireman style as it comes racing in with lights and sirens blaring to clear a path through the chaos. Either way, Hot Spot was -entirely- in his element here. "Looks like we've got our hands full tonight, bots. Initiate appropriate search and containment protocols; but I'll leave that overgrown space rock to you science types." As the truck comes squealing to a halt Spot already has his water cannons out and fires off at one of the burning buildings. Sit-Com putters along in motorcycle mode. "Oh the Humanity!" he wails over the shortband, "The devastation! The heartbreak! The smoke and fire!" He heads towards the site of the crater. "Women and children first!" Just moments ago Powerglide was arguing with a local over why the Great Pyramid had vanished. Despite his best efforts, the confused man just couldn't convince the Autobot that he was in the wrong city and it looked as though things were about to get violent when Powerglide received word of current events. "You win this time," he hissed before taking off into the sky. ...Which brings us to now! The super cool red Autobot flies high as he gets closer and closer to the scene. Windshear was on patrol as usual (he lives milk runs but half of his patrols end up everything but) and as usual is jamming to some music. Todays selection is Linkin Park Hybrid Theory. As hes flying he catches something red out of the edge of his visuals. A quick scan gave Autobot signatures and curiously the Tetrajet banks back and heads toward the Autobot. "A big red flat winged Autobot." he muses outloud. "Must be Powerglide." he laughs and guns it to catch up to him. Nothing like a fight on the wing to liven up the day. Ju-87 Stuka is actually here for the meteorite; as soon as the impact zone was pinpointed she began flying here. She's flying low and fast, trying to use the dunes for cover as best she can, playing some Wagner to herself, drowning out, at least for her, Windshear's Linkin Park. <> Pretty Boy Seeker Windshear transforms into dead black and gray Cybertronian Tetrajet. The autobot scientist parks his hovercraft just outside the crater and jumps out of the cockpit, "Thank you Hot Spot. You are better equipped than I am to deal with this kind of crisis". Crosscheck takes a look at the meteorite over the crater's edge. The rock is about 10 meters wide and any cybertronian can feel the energy pulsating, "Those energy reading are crazy... I have never seen something like that..." He then proceed to make his way towards the meteor...fortunately there is no Decepticons here to interfere! Powerglide turns into an AWESOME jet Humans are running everywhere. Hot Spot manages to put out the fire in one building, saving many lifes but more building are burning and threatening to crumble. \"Man this is worse than the time we had to run around putting out crop fires and hiding overheating humans in meat lockers," Hot Spot grumbles mostly to himself. And arguably is more annoyed at the erratic ineffectiveness of the local authorities than the fires. "Com'n people, let's keep it together. Lives are depending on us!" he shouts to humans and Autobots alike as he transforms. "I'll get the fires under control, you people start searching for trapped and injured. Crosscheck, find out what's up with that thing, Sit-Com... well, do whatever Junkions do that's helpful! Powerglide, if you see anything from overhead, alert us. Let's go people! Move, move!" Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Hot Spot picks up one of the local tanker trucks, pulling out the hose, cradling the truck under one arm, and using it essentially like a Transformer sized fire extinguisher. He's actually trying less to fully put out the fires directly at the moment, it's more a matter of getting them under control and keeping them from spreading so the rescue people can focus on helping wounded and trapped people. Hot Spot rises up into his strong robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Hot Spot inspires Crosscheck, Sit-Com, and A-10 Thunderbolt II with majestic and wise words! Combat: You feel more courageous! "Aye-aye, skipper," Sit-Com says, in Gilligan's voice. He putters over to where humans are fleeing their burning homes. One small child cries and points in his dwelling. "Mama, mama!" he wails, and the Junkion transforms and goes to retrieve any people that may be trapped in the burning building. A-10 Thunderbolt II dips one of his wings, "Got it, Spots!" The closer he gets to the meteor, the more hysteria he sees below. Oh yeah, and that weird pulsing feeling gets stronger but that's probably nothing. Surely it will never be brought up again. Never. "Yo, is anyone else feelin' that or am I goin' crazy?" Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet abruptly stops chasing Powerglide and heads toward the coordinates he was given. As he approaches he realizes why he wasnt feeling it like the rest are, fire doesnt seem to bother him as much as otheres. But that doesnt explain the feeling that assaults him as he closes in. He sees Autobots there doing Autobot things and he pulls up slightly and goes into a holding pattern above the meteor. the sensation hes getting from the meteor is beginning to annoy him now and he starts running as many scans on it as his sensor equipment is built to do. Ju-87 Stuka banks around to pull into formation with Windshear, circling just off his wing. <> she broadcasts. <> She scowls a little to herself, that pulsing energy making her feel decidedly... odd. Hot Spot says, "Look sharp guys, we've got company!" Hot Spot says, "As if the fires weren't bad enough" Sit-Com finds a woman trapped by a fallen cabinet. He carefully lifts it off of her and picks her up, carrying her out of the house. She clings to him until he sets her down by her son. She utters thanks in Arabic, which the Junkion fortunately has an Arabic-to-Junkion dictionary for. He looks up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's pesky Decepticons. "Do you have to circle like Vultures?" he calls up to Windshear and Banshee, "Can't you see this is a disaster area?" Crosscheck was busy scanning the energy reading when he hears the Decepticon'S threat. He looks up at the sky, "What the... DECEPTICONS!" The scientist places himself in front of the rock, "In your dream Decepticon!" He pulls his gun but doesn't fire, hoping that other Autobots (or Junkions) can handle them to let him do his work. A-10 Thunderbolt II loses his visibility for just a quick second as he passes through a plume of smoke and what does he see as soon as it returns? Two dorks playing ring around the rosey over the meteor. "Hey, Deceptibutts!" he hollers as he passes over them. "I got a warning for you! It involves me shooting you and normally it would follow a witty comment but THEY CAN'T ALL BE ZINGERS CAN THEY?" The Autobot comes around for another pass only this time is gattling gun is vommiting bullets like it just turned twenty-one. A metallic glint of reflected light in the sky indicates a high aircraft or a low satellite passing over. It is, of course, Shockwave, but that might be difficult to know from the ground as he does not seem inclined to enter the lower atmosphere, instead just observing. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II misses Ju-87 Stuka with his KAPEW KAPEW PEWPEW ZING (Laser) attack! As if there wasn't enough trouble as it was. And what's with the rediculous demands? It's like they're purposely making ones they know their enemies aren't likely to follow! Unfortunately Hot Spot still has his hands a bit full. Much like Crosscheck, he's counting on Powerglide and Sit-Com to at least be able to hold out until he gets the fires down to a level the local departments can handle. "Who says we can't do both?" .. Yeah, not the best of retorts, but he's busy! Ju-87 Stuka banks hard as she spots Powerglide begin his attack run, breaking off her circling with a roll and turning her nose towards him. She pours on the power and centres her crosshairs on him. Her Jumo engine roars loudly, though it's quickly drowned out by the chattering of her own guns - these two mounted on her wings. Chattering loudly, they spit 7.62mm (not 30mm) death towards the A-10, ejecting a stream of shell casings from the ports under her wings! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with her Dakkadakkadakka! (Laser) attack! Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet suddenly dives down and heads straight for the Autobots and the terrified humans. Right before he hits the ground he pulls up and transforms. Then just as fast he turns and almost like herding cattle he separates several humans from the ones being helped. Then he sees one a bit slower than the rest, a big burly guy and he reaches down and picks him up. He turns back around. "Autobots!" he gives the squriming human a nasty look, "Stop moving, germ." he says and then looks up and sees Banshee fire at Powerglide. "I think you might not save one of your pets if you don't acknowledge Banshees claim on the meteor for the Decepticon Empire." Dead black and gray Cybertronian Tetrajet transforms into Pretty Boy Seeker Windshear. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Windshear has 'skipped' his action for this round. As the other Autobots enter the fight, Crosscheck reports his attention back on the meteor... He can't explain why but he has a bad feeling about this... that rock violates a good dozen of physical laws. Using his laser, he extracts a sample of the rock. He then places it into his arm mounted analyzer. Once he's finished helping some humans leave the area, Sit-Com strikes a pose! He POINTS at Windshear. "That's dirty pool!" he says. Hot Spot lowers the water truck sprayer as he turns to watch the Seeker swoop in and snatch up one of the bystanders. "Oh no you did NOT just do that." Though a hostage does make this a little tricky. All the same, he sets the truck back down, so the local firefighters can keep working. "These people have -enough- trouble with their city being on fire from a weird glowing space boulder and their own panic without one of you metalhead bullies snatching them up for bartering chips." With a grunt, he transforms, as if to continue putting out the fires. Except form the water sprayers turn on the Seeker instead and open fire! "Now put him down before I -really- get mad!" It's just pressurized water, it's not going to hurt whatever humans scatter from getting splashed by it -- the worst maybe a few survivable broken bones when the guy is dropped. The Protectobot commander reverts to his fire engine mode. Where's the fire?! Combat: Mitsubishi Furo Fire Engine sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mitsubishi Furo Fire Engine misses Windshear with his Water Cannon attack! A-10 Thunderbolt II is rocked by every one of those hits and every one leaves a nasty wound on the Autobot's frame. It sucks but deep down inside Powerglide knows it makes him look like a bad-ass. Sexy scars aside, you'd have to be a masochist to not change course and that'se exactly what Powerglide does. He veers upwards as quickly as he can to gain altitude over his opponent and does what he does best: drop (F) bombs! Well, just one this time. Sure if he misses it could totally screw up someone's day down below but consequences be damned, that German chick is going down. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his And Away We Go attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka has been temporarily incapacitated. Hot Spot says, "That Seeker just made a VERY BIG MISTAKE" Crosscheck says, "I can't believe... Sorry what did you say?" Ju-87 Stuka takes the hit and swears loudly as her controls lock up. Thankfully she's not aimed groundwards, but she's forced to keep circling on the same plane, spinning around and around the same spot. <> Windshear smirks at the Junkion. "Then le--" hes interupted by Hot Spot's comment and then hes suddenly fired at with ... water! He steps to the side quickly and thankfully evades the H2O He looks down at the human, "They must not like you that much, eh?" he snickers and looks back at the Bots, "Come now, all you have to do is say 'the meteor belongs to the Decepticon Empire, turn and leave and you can have your pet. Its really just that simple." Hot Spot says, "The jackshaft is trying to take a hostage!" Hot Spot says, "These people have enough terror and panic to deal with at the moment!" While his analyzer is doing his work, Crosscheck is free to pay closer attention to what's happening around him and Windshear appears to be a top priority. While the seeker is paying attention to Hot Spot, he raises his own pistol and pulls the trigger, "That's low even for you Decepticon!" Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Windshear with his Anaesthetic Laser attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Windshear's Agility. (Crippled) Crosscheck says, "Hit him NOW!" A-10 Thunderbolt II says, "Yes, yes, I have a very pretty 'arsch'," Powerglide says, making sure to say that last word with the most ridiculous accent he can muster. "But believe me, you're not the only one who wants to kick it so you're just going to have to wait in line a little longer." He drops altitude just a little bit and comes back around for another go at the Decepticon; firing his super hot (not sexy hot) thermal beam all the way." Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Thermal Beam attack! -2 Mitsubishi Furo Fire Engine continues rolling forward even as the Seeker tries to back away. If only to keep him from snatching up any more unwilling accomplances. "On the contrary, I do this out of a concern greater than the likes of you would ever understand. Their city is on fire. There's some weird energy emittion rolling around, not to mention the giant rock smashing into the middle of it. The last thing they need right now is some intergalactic scumball using them as little fleshy Get Out Of An Asskicking token..." Wheels screech as the fire engine throws the throttle down. "Not that you would understand any sort of compassion!" And then his ladder abruptly extends out in front of the truck as Hot Spot charges, using it like some sort of makeshift jousting lance to smack Windshear over and catch the human with it! Combat: Mitsubishi Furo Fire Engine strikes Windshear with his Creative Use Of Rescue Equipment.. For Rescue! attack! -3 Ju-87 Stuka snarls, but grins as the heat beam manages to unlock her controls. She snap-rolls to avoid the worst of the beam, but it still scores armour - and worse, paint - from her hull. Snarling, the divebomber settles Powerglide firmly on her tail - to give him the illusion that she's on the run. But no, she's just lining up for a surprise. Her tail gun suddenly wakes up, Wagner's holographic counterpart giving him a little wave before taking controls of the machine gun and opening fire! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with her Tailgunner (Pistol) attack! Windshear gets shot by that crazy Anaesthetic laser dead in the chest and suddenly his legs don't want to work right. He stumbles a bit fighting against the agility crippling effects of that odd laser when Hot Spot ladders him across his left shoulder. In his present condition he topples over and out of reflex the human is released. "I understand.. compassion.. more then.. you know, Autobot." he stammers as he concedes the advantage is lost. He makes as best of an aim as he can manage right now and fires at Hot Spot. Hot Spot says, "Got him! And the human!" Crosscheck says, "Good job!" Combat: Windshear strikes Mitsubishi Furo Fire Engine with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Crosscheck sighs as the human is saved by Hot Spot, "Good job!" Now that the fight is back under control, the scientist can report his attention on his real work. He checks the analyzer...still no result. Whatever composes that rock is something very unusual. Grabbing another tool and runs a complete frequency scan of the meteorite. The ladder jerks back from the impact, dipping down to grab the flailing human as he's dropped. And proptly swings to the side to keep him out of the retaliating attack as the thermal laser pelts the engine's cab and leaves small scorch marks in the Protectobot's heat resistant armor. But first and formost is putting the poor terrified guy down. "Now that that's taken care of." Once he's off the ladder, Hot Spot retracts it and transforms. "Get out of here people, before they grab anyone else!" He waves off the various bystanders to find shelter, from the Decepticons and the remaining fires alike. "As for you, Seeker." Hot Spot grabs a burning beam from one of the half-collapsed buildings, wrenchs it loose, and swings it like a smoldering club at Windshear. "This is just the start." And swings it back again. "If I -ever- catch you putting an innocent life in direct danger like that again..." The beam gets flipped in one hand, raised over head, and swung down HARD. "What I'm going to do to your miserable metal hide will look like a light slap on the knuckles!" Hot Spot rises up into his strong robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Windshear with his A demonstration why you don't push a Protectobot's buttons attack! -1 If Powerglide had eyeballs, and the corresponding eyelids, he'd be squinting as hard as phyisically possible at that hologram. But as it is, he's just a faceless jetplane. A faceless jetplane with a whole bunch of new holes in it. He pulls back to put some room between him and the Decepticon and then ascends to a very specific height (just kidding, he just eyeballs it); all according to his master plan... ..of hot JET-ON-JET ACTION! Powerglide drops into a divebomb directed right at Banshee with the idea of clipping her with one of his wings. Hey, he's a Warthog. Wing damage aint no thang. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Ram attack! Windshear watches Hot Spot make sure the germs are ok and then grab the burning beam. He smirks and finally makes it back to his feet juts in time to get clobbers across the side hard wtih the beam. The wood splinters and burning clas and flame sparks fly out everywhere but it doesnt seem to bother the dead looking Seeker in the slightest. What does annoy him is the dent in the side of the hip plate he just got. Its making his leg hitch up a bit. He reaims his cannon at Hot Spot. "You know." he begins oh so calmly. "I will make you pay for resucing that germ from me." and he fires. Hot Spot says, "Crosscheck, what's the word on that meteor?!" Crosscheck says, "I'm still analysing it... it's like nothing I've ever seen." Powerglide says, "Oh yeah, there's a meteor down there, isn't there?" Ju-87 Stuka takes the hit and snarls, a good dent on her wing forming, and a few parts being shifted majorly out of position. So badly, in fact, that one of her bombs is knocked loose, and it detonates, right as the the Warthog's wing passes underneath it! <> she declares loudly, being thrown away from Powerglide. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with her Underwing Detonation attack! Combat: Windshear strikes Hot Spot with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Hot Spot Gets zorched again, leaving a burn mark across a shoulder as he discards what remains of the shattered support beam. The rescue teams are working on the remaining fires, the bystanders are finally getting it through their heads to get out of the way before they have something worse to panic about, and Crosscheck is working on the meteor. Powerglide's got the other flier occupied. Good, it means he can focus. "You can make me pay." Hot Spot takes a step forward, and clenches a fist so tightly you can hear the servos in his knuckles whine as he pulls back and swings for Windshear's head. "But you'll never make me regret it!" Combat: Hot Spot strikes Windshear with his Big Blue Boisterous Bruiser (Punch) attack! A-10 Thunderbolt II has pretty sure that was going to be a flawless manuever but who could've expected a bomber to drop bombs on you (intentional or otherwise)? First, an explosion. Second, bits o' wing flying all over the place. Third, Powerglide cursing Banshee with so many expletives that even Lil Jon would be offended. Now, as macho and hardcore as Powerglide is, he does have his limits. He can't stay here the rest of the day playing grab-ass with enemy aircraft; he's got to finish this thing! The Autobot drops altitude and speed to get behind Banshee before leveling with her and letting loose one of his under-wing missiles. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Totally a missile and not just a global laser (Laser) attack! Crosscheck's analyzer suddenly emit a loud beep and the scientist stops what he's doing to check the results. If a transformer could turn white, Crosscheck would be doing it right now, "Boalyion spores..." he mutters. "That meteorites his full of Baolyion spores!" he says louder. "Get away everyone! GET AWAY or you're all going to be infected! We need to burn or irradiate this thing before it spreads out!". For someone always calm and sure of himself, Crosscheck sures sounds frightened scare. He turns towards Hot Spot, "HOT SPOT this is a top priority request! You need to surround me with a containment field. Forget the Decepeticons or we're all dead!" Crosscheck says, "This rock can infect you all GET AWAY NOW!" Hot Spot says, "Wha -- Dammit! Hang on Crosscheck" Powerglide says, "Quick! Let the Decepticons run away with it!" Powerglide says, "Thety'll think they're soooo clever." Hot Spot says, "Then they'd turn it into a weapon to use on us." Crosscheck says, "NO! This could spell doom for every cybertronian!" Hot Spot says, "Remember what happened with Megatron catching Cosmic Rust?" Powerglide says, "Just kidding, then!" Powerglide says, "Ah, yes. Good ol' cosmic rust." Windshear takes the punch square in the jaw. His head snaps to the side and then comes right back to face Hot Spot. He smirks. "My turn." and he draws back a fist and swings. Combat: Windshear strikes Hot Spot with his punch back at ya attack! -3 Shoxcannon adjusts his lenses minutely to track Crosscheck as he approaches the meteorite, but it's the meteorite rather than the Autobot that interests Shockwave. He silently flicks methodically through a series of polarising filters to sort for various frequencies of radiation, examining its emissions in different spectra. Something seems... amiss. Shockwave measures, and calculates, and cross-references, and finally acts. A pale magenta glow pulses down the feed hose from his main capacitor bank to his emission chamber, and without warning a brilliant beam of light spears out of his barrel towards the surface of the Earth below. <> Shockwave's voice comes over the radio, hissing with distance and interference, just before a pillar of light slams down out of the sky and burns into the meteorite, sustaining for several seconds as Shockwave attempts to cook the artifact's contents with gamma radiation. Ju-87 Stuka snarls at the missile and pulls an Immelman turn, attempting, and failing (just) to avoid the missiles. She snarls, about to go on the offensive again, but she gets new orders and sudenly pulls away, seconds before Shockwave fires. SHe pours on the power and goes on the defensive, just in case Powerglide decides to press the advantage as she retreats to 200 meters! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Crosscheck with his Radiological Purge Aftereffects Area attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Shoxcannon 's attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Hot Spot with his Radiological Purge Aftereffects Area attack! Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Windshear with his Radiological Purge Aftereffects Area attack! --The meteor! It was contamination! Crosscheck's shouting snaps Hot Spot out of his little absorbed moment of giving Windshear a rightful retribution. He turns his head to glance partway back, just in time to bear a cheek to the Seeker's counterpunch. With a grunt he stumbles back a moment. ".. Sorry buster, but playtime's over. Got more important things to do than grind your jackass into the pavement." Spinning on a heel he hurries towards the crater itself. Just as something is firing on it. Of for Primus sake, this night just keeps piling on. "Crosscheck, heads up!" Even as the energy waves backwash across the area due to Shockwave's 'purging' and burn into his form Hot Spot puts the sizzling circuits out of mind because he's got others' wellbeing to consider! Dropping down into his station mode and activating his defensive projectors to do so. "Containment field, coming online." Even if Shockwave is purifying the thing, there's still a chance of contamination to the scientist that was studying it, and he'd never hear the end of it from First Aid if he broke biohazard response protocol! Parts shift and work arms deploy, forming the Protectobot repair station. Combat: Protectobot Repair Base creates a forcefield shielding Crosscheck from damage. Hot Spot says, "One anti-contamination field, coming up!" Shockwave strikes from the sky, directly into the meteorites which turns bright red for a few second before the energy deployed turns him to dust, destroying the spores in the process... at least those within the rock... those that infected Crosscheck probably survived thanks to the resistance of his Cybertronian armor. The energy fuses some of his circuit and the scientist falls to the ground. The scientist fights to get back on his knee. His CPU is working at full capacity... he has been infected...there is no cure...it must be contained. He sighs in relief as Hot Spot's forcefield surround him, preventing anyone else from being infected. Crosscheck says, "Thank...you...Hot Spot. This should hold...long enough...to put me in quarantine...on the Orion Pax... can't risk to... infect Metroplex." Hot Spot says, "Can you call in your hovercraft to pick us up? I can keep this field up, but I'm practically immobile in this form." Sit-Com has been doing what he can to keep the steady flow of humans out of the area. Transforming to Junk-Cycle mode, he pops a wheelie and fires his net at Banshee. "Banshee, come on down! You're the next contestant on, the Price is Right!" Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Junk-Cycle misses Ju-87 Stuka with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Crosscheck says, "Yes...I should be able...to...build a temporary containment...field...with what's ... in the hovercraft." A-10 Thunderbolt II doesn't really have much time to think about the horrible space germs and all the terrible stuff they can do, or the lovely purple beams engulfing it. When a bunch of people are yelling and telling you to get away from something, you do it. You do it, and it's the only thing you can think about. Eventually he decides he's at a safe enough distance and kind of circles around in the sky, not quite sure what to do next. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hot Spot says, "Good, good. I'll get First Aid to head up to ready things." Crosscheck says, "Thank you. *hrff*" Hot Spot says, "I'm sorry I got wrapped up there with the Seeker and his dirty tricks, I should of noticed something else going down sooner." Crosscheck says, "No... I should have...been more...careful." Ju-87 Stuka circles close to the artefact, trying to identify the effects of the radiation on the meteorite, circling lower - and at the same time, dodging Sit-Com's net. <> She snarls, adjusting her angle of circling to send one of her 50kg bombs in his direction. It's not well-aimed, but it's enough to let the Junkcycle know she's not all that amused with what he's doing right now. As Shockwave's energy beam winks out, he switches back through his sensor filters to reexamine the ash-dusted crater, fastidiously scanning for any surviving fragments of the meteorite's husk while recharging his capacitors. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Junk-Cycle with her 50kg GP Bombs attack! Combat: Shoxcannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear hears the warning and looks back at the rock. "On second thought, you guys can take it.. enjoy." and he turns to leave when he hears Shockwaves voice and then gets shot with something. He hits the ground and warnings blast into his CPU. Systems have been compromised and ones slightly corrupted now. Because Shockwave.. shot him. "WHYdoyoualwayshavetoshootmeofallmechsIdontlikeitwhenyoushootmewhereareyou?" hes not himself right now, no. Hes rambling and looking everywhere for Shockwave. His apprehension so to speak of the big putple gun is that great. But the bug gun is nowheres in sight. He slowly gets to his feet and attemps to lift into the air. "I think its.. time we get out of here." he says trying to regain some composure after his 'he shot me!' episode. Hot Spot says, "Well no point in leaking over spilt energon, let's get you to someplace safe so we can figure out how to purify you." Crosscheck says, "Yeah..." Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , A-10 Thunderbolt II , Shoxcannon , Crosscheck, and Junk-Cycle Crosscheck uses his universal remote control to summon his hovercraft. Still protected by Hot Spot's field, he climbs into it and heads for his "tool" box. Science hovercraft comes with a lot of fun toys and one of them his a small containment field. Crosscheck never thought he would contain himself but considering the situation... Meanwhile all scans reveal that the meteorite has been completely sterilized. Combat: Crosscheck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , A-10 Thunderbolt II , Shoxcannon , and Junk-Cycle Once Crosscheck has the portable field from the ship, Hot Spot lowers his own and transforms, climbing onto the hovercraft after the scientist. He's not leaving the poor guy to deal with this alone... And is the one that can transform back again and shield himself if need be, so he's the best choice for an escort. "Let's get you out of here." Combat: Protectobot Repair Base 's forcefield protecting Crosscheck vanishes. Hot Spot rises up into his strong robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Hot Spot begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , A-10 Thunderbolt II , Shoxcannon , and Junk-Cycle Bombs explode around the Junk-Cycle, and he does a half-gainer with a twist, transforming and landing heavily. "Owwww," he says, holding up his index finger, which just happens to be glowing. He needs some repairs! He scurries off into some rubble to patch himself up. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Now that the immediate danger has passed, Powerglide plunges back into the fray; seeking out Banshee to finish what they started. This, however, was never meant to be as Powerglide has found something even more satisfying to shoot at. He's actually kind of surprised this didn't happen sooner. "Windshear! To think you could leave without saying good-bye, shaaaaaaame!" He readies, aims, and fires on the retreating Seeker. Hot Spot says, "I believe we're done here Autobots, the locals can handle the remaining fires, hopefully. I'll make sure Crosscheck gets somewhere we can work on solving his new problem relatively safely." Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes Windshear with his Thermal Beam attack! -4 Hot Spot says, "But if you keep those fliers from chasing us Powerglide, all the better." Crosscheck says, "Orion Pax... bring me there." Hot Spot says, "Copy that!" Windshear gets shot in the side as he continues to limp away from the scene. One of these days he might get a normal patrol run, but today is again, not one of those days. Then there is a searing pain on one of his upper legs. Someone just took a pot shot at him. He doesnt return fire but does look back. "You? I got yours... next time." and he slowly transforms to head back to base. Shoxcannon gains altitude, adjusting his orbit until the glint that indicates where he is drifts over the horizon. Swift and decisive action may have prevented disaster here and now, but it was not a prophylactic action; where one meteorite full of spores arrived, others might follow. This deserves some thought. And possibly delegation. Combat: Shoxcannon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt II Ju-87 Stuka gets orders and banks away, pouring on the power and drops right down to almost ground level, flying hard and evasive. She's retreating from the battlezone and heading towards the Pacific, back towards Decepticon Isle. <> she calls. <> Combat: Ju-87 Stuka begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt II and Shoxcannon 'Round and round they go, and where they stop, nobody knows' As the Decepticons flee the area, Sit-Com follows his fellow Autobots. "Someone order an industrial sized cleanup?" he says. "Time to go back and get a king-sized Shop-Vac." He transforms and putters off! Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Junk-Cycle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , A-10 Thunderbolt II , and Shoxcannon "Aww baby, don't be like that," Powerglide says, feeling mighty proud for shooting a horribly injured and no-match-at-all opponent. One point for Autobot house. "Yeah, yeah, bratwurst to you too, lady," he snorts at Banshee before getting out of dodge. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Shockwave takes flight to the Skies above Cairo. Shockwave has left. Autobot Message: 3/113 Posted Author Quarantine : Crosscheck Tue Jul 19 Crosscheck ---- **The autobot symbol is replaced by an image of Crosscheck, sitting in a large seat in the Orion Pax laboratory. This scientist's chestplate is open and he is connect to a large machine in the background* "I would first like to thank Powerglide, Sit-Com and especially Hot Spot for their heroism last night. They saved my life, they saved all our lifes." "During my investigation of the meteorite crash, I have been infected by Boalyion spores. Do not worry, beside those that infected me they were all destroyed by Shockwave's intervention." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "As you know, there is no known cure for those spores. If nothing is done, they will slowly consume all my energy, becoming more and more hungry. I have equipped myself with a portable containment field so I should not be a danger for anyone, but just to be sure, I'll remain on the Orion Pax for now. I said, there was no cure, I should have said: There is no cure...yet. I'll try to find one. All help is of course welcome. Crosscheck out." **Spinny is back.**